Goodbye
by Asiramx
Summary: Four years have passed and Randy must give the book away, will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Alive! Well sort of! anyways I have one other fic I am working on so stay tune!

* * *

"_I failed you Nomicon."_

Randy gripped his mask and took it off his face, he kept walking down the path to the dojo where he would often meditate at, Four years have passed and the only thing he could do was keep the Sorcerer at bay, he felt like a failure, he tried to achieve the Nomicon's expectations, but failed. At least, that's what he thinks. This is his last day of being the Ninja; he must pass on the mask to somebody else. It will be hard to move on; he will miss being "The Ninja" he would have to return to his normal wonky life, he had recently turned 18 and is not far from graduating High school, he knew the time was coming but he didn't know that Four years would go by so quickly, he doesn't even know if he could give the Nomicon up so easily, he had been through so much with the book.

Randy had spent all his time in The Nomicon, he wanted to spend every last moment with it before giving the book up, He had begged the Nomicon for an additional year, but the Nomicon had rejected his request saying it wouldn't be fair for the next potential Ninja. Randy entered the Dojo; he sat on the ground and closed his eyes. He could hear the wind blowing outside; it gave him a peace of mind. The Dojo's door closed shut interrupting his peace, he opened his eyes, he could see the tengu bird staring at him, Its black and red tail feathers reminds him of the suit, it's dark red eyes staring at him.

Blue lettering appeared in front of him, he looked up to see what the Nomicon had to say:

_"Remember me and smile."_

"Wonk Nomicon, what are you trying to do? Make me cry again?"

_"Look back at your accomplishments."_

"What accomplishments? I failed." Randy said sadly.

For the first the time ever, The Nomicon felt regret for leaving the Ninja, for the past 800 year it was quite normal to be passed down to one Ninja after another, the book never felt anything. Why should it? None of the Ninja's ever impressed it, until now. Randy had the true heart of the Ninja, but it must follow the rules the first Ninja had given the book, it must move on.

_"You've learned so fast, no other Ninja has unlocked the skills you possess_ _now."_

"I failed you; I failed to stop the Sorcerer."

_"You kept him at bay and that is more than enough for the next Ninja to-"_

"And what happens if the Next Ninja fails huh?!" Randy shouted at the Nomicon, rudely interrupting it, "What if the Next Ninja leads Norrisville to its downfall?!"

The Nomicon remained silent, the book can sense Randy's anger, his face is towards the floor, fists shaking in anger.

_"I am sorry Ninja, but your time is up. Now you must listen carefully to my instructions."_

Randy looks up at the text

"_You must meet someone at Norrisville High school before nightfall tomorrow, He will seek you out so you must wait patiently for him, from there you must give up the mask and I to him without hesitation, do you understand?"_

A blue arrow pointed at "before Nightfall" proceeded by a circle circling around the word.

_"Don't be late Ninja."_

"I'll miss you Nomicon."

Randy is sucked out of the book; he could've sworn he saw the Nomicon wrote, "I'll miss you too."

Randy's vision was blurry for a second before he finally regained his sight, his best friend Howard is kneeling down to his level waving his hand in front of his face.

"Cunningham? You okay bro?"

Randy swats his hand away and gets up, "Yeah I am fine."

"So any dice? did the book give you an additional year?" Howard asked excited.

"No, I have to give the book back to some stranger."

"You don't know who this person is?"

Randy shakes his head, "Not a clue."

"So why give the mask and the book to somebody you dont even know?"

"Because I trust the Nomicon, has it ever wronged me before?"

"Yeah, when it told you a ninja cannot have friends.

"Okay maybe that one time, but it hasnt wronged me since."

Randy grabs his mask and puts it on his face, the bindings safetly wraps itself around his body.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be the Ninja once last time," He grinned under his mask, "You comin' bro?"

* * *

I have mixed feelings about this fic, but thats probably because I am in a meh mood, but anyways I hope I didnt make Randy too OOC, If so, I can re-do this.

I'll fix grammar mistakes later. Bye for now!

Ps: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is not canon in anyway possible, this fic is only made for fun, plus I will be writing my other fanfic, though as I'm looking at it now It may contains some flaws and big ones, until then see you!**

* * *

The next day was like any other day, it went by quickly and for once Randy wished it hadn't, He just wanted to keep the Nomicon for a little while longer, he still wanted to be the Ninja, But the Nomicon refuses to teach him any longer. He noticed that the Nomicon hadn't spoken to him since last night; the book is being awfully quiet, too quiet. Randy took a peek inside his backpack and spotted the Nomicon, it wasn't glowing red like it always did, it looks dead. Worried, Randy excuses himself from his last class and rushes towards the bathroom and enters a stall, he took out the Nomicon and tries to pry it open, but the book did not budge.

"Nomicon?" Randy shook the book gently, he became increasingly worried when the book did not respond back to him with its usual hissing, "Nomicon?!"

"Bro?"

Randy opened the stall door to see Howard standing there, giving him a concerned look, "Everything okay?"

"The Nomicon is being a shoob and won't open for me." Randy said as he put the book back into the backpack.

"That's wonk bro, maybe it's want to be alone?"

"I just want it to talk to me one last time, it's that so hard?"

Howard glanced at him and went over to his best friend and pats his back, "I think the Nomicon is taking it hard to bro."

Randy looks at his friend, "You really think so?"

"Maybe."

"Come on bro," Howard tugs on Randy's sweater, "Let's go home."

"Can't," Randy swats Howard's hand away, "I'm going to return the Book and the Mask back to this stranger."

"You really are going to do it? Return it?"

"Have to; it's what the Nomicon wants."

Howard sighed sadly, "Man this is wonk, no more being the Ninja."

"Yeah," Randy sighed deeply, "Back to my normal wonky life, no more Ninja fighting, no more beating up stanked monsters."

"I wonder what happens if you don't give the book and the mask back?" Howard asked.

"I'm pretty sure the guy would hunt me down."

The bell signaled for the kids to go home, Howard places his hand on Randy's shoulder. It was almost time, they had to wait a few more hours for this person to show up and take the Book and the mask back, after this Randy will be a normal teenager. Randy looks down at the ground and says nothing, What would happen if the ninja fails? What happens if the new Ninja would bring Norrisville to its downfall? Randy has been stressing out about this all night, He couldn't just sit there and watch if that ever happened to the town he had sworn to protect.

"Let's do this."

Randy left the school with Howard in tow, they waited behind the school for two hours, he looked at the sky. It was almost nightfall; The cold air hit Randy's face. He began to shiver, he only had a sweater on if he stays here longer he'd probably freeze to death, He cursed himself for not bringing his jacket with him.

A shadow-like figure appeared before them, Randy glanced at the figure. When did he get here? How did he get here? he stared at his friend Howard, Howard nods at his friend encouragingly

"Ninja is that you?" The figure asked.

Randy stepped forward, "Yes."

Ah, good," The figure also stepped forward revealing his identity; he has auburn hair and has a moustache/beard combo and doorknobby knees and ripped pants.

"You look familiar," Randy scratches his chin trying to ponder on where he had seen this man before, "Weren't you the school bus driver?"

"Yes."

"And weren't you that guy who snuck into Mcfists Christmas party?" Howard chimed in.

He nods at them sheepishly, "Yes that was me."

"So are you the previous Ninja?"

The man shakes his head, "No, I am the guardian of the Nomicon and the Mask."

"Bruce! so are you 800 years old?"

He laughed, "No, This position has been passed down to me from my Father and his father, it's a family thing."

"Oh..."

"Now down to business," He said as he extends his hand out, "The book and the mask please?"

Randy digs inside his backpack and pulls out the book and the mask, he hesistated. Should he really give the Book and the Mask back? he took a step back and looks down at the book, his grip tightens on the book not intending on letting it go this easily.

"Mr. Cunningham," He sighed impatiently," if you would please hand the Book and Mask over? I don't have all night."

Randy ignored him and continued to stare down at the book, "Please Nomicon talk to me, just this one last time?"

Nothing.

It didn't even glow at him.

"I'm going to have use force," He persists, "I don't want to use force."

"Please Nomicon atleast say goodbye."

The Nomicon once again did not respond to him.

Tears swelled up in his eyes, he let the tears stream down his cheeks, he didn't want to give up being the Ninja, he didn't want to give up the book, he wanted to be a hero, Being a Ninja was part of his life and he was giving it up.

"Cunningham!"

Randy shot up from his book to notice the man is now in front of him, he punches Randy in the face, Randy is caught by surprise when he took a blow to the face like that, he lands face first on the ground.

The man gives him a sympathetic look; he spots the book that is now a few feet away from Randy, he reaches towards it.

Randy grabs the book first and holds it tightly against his chest.

"This is getting tiresome, Randy."

"I won't let you have the Nomicon and the mask." he grabs the mask and puts it over his head, the man grips Randy's arm twists it before Randy can even turn into the Ninja, Randy lets out a blood curling scream, the mask drops from his hands and onto the ground.

"Randy!" Howard shouted and rushes towards his friend's aid.

"Hand over the book, Randy." The man grabs the mask from the floor and wipes the dirt off of the mask.

"No."

"You're making this hard for me, Randy."

"You'll have to fight me to get the book." He glared up at the man, "I'm not going down without a fight."

The man sighed once more, he had dealt with Ninja's that didn't want give up being the Ninja after four years, but it's always the mask they didn't want to give up, not the book. Randy, he was something special if he had developed a bound with the book, as much as he didn't want to take the book away from him, he must follow the rules that were made 800 years ago, every four years a Ninja is selected, and his time is up.

He kicks Randy in the stomach, Randy let out a painful yelp but did not let go of the book.

The man grabs the book and begins to pull on the book, Randy kept a firm grip on the book not letting go for a second.

Howard pushes the man away from Randy, "Back off!" He goes over to his friend and helps him up.

The Nomicon glows brightly, Randy looked down at the book and he smiles at the book, "I knew you'd come back to me."

Words scribbled in front of Randy's face, a red arrow pointed at its statement

_There are things that we never want to let go of, things we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life, your life._

_"_But-" Randy began to protest.

_"Enough! You must hand me over; this is hurting me more than it hurts you!"_

"I'm sorry Nomicon. I'm so sorry."

"_I'll Miss you, you were by far the best student I ever had."_

Randy gets up and faces him, he hands the book over without any more resistance, "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it," He remains silent for a minute before speaking up again, "You're a good kid Cunningham."

Finally having the book and mask, the man begins to walk away he hears Randy calling out to him, he spuns around wondering what the previous Ninja had to say to him.

"What's your name?"

"Charles." He replied back.

"Will I ever see you again?" Randy asked.

Charles smiles at him, "Maybe."

Charles walks away into the dark, Howard scans his friend for serious injuries, he sighs in relief when he didn't find any.

Randy only sustained minor bruises; he gives a small smile to his friend.

"Thanks bro."

"You're welcome Cunningham, now let's head home you look tired."

Randy nods, the both of them turned around and walk down the street to their homes, Randy is starting a new life. A normal life, maybe he can help the new Ninja in a way. Train the new Ninja, yeah that sounds like a good idea. Watch over the Ninja just like what Charles is doing, Randy knew what he was going to do in the future, he will be the future guardian of the Nomicon, and he set up a new goal for himself and he'll do whatever it takes to achieve it.


End file.
